The Mark of Athena
by BookLoveRule1
Summary: The Seven gather to face their greatest quest. Will they make it out alive? This is what I think will happen in The Mark of Athena.
1. Chapter 1 Annabeth

1

Annabeth

I was pacing back and forth thinking over the plan that Jason had I had come up with on what we should do, when we reach Camp Jupiter. We had shared our plan with the cabin heads that had accompanied us from Camp half-blood. All of them had agreed that they should let Jason and I go talk to Roman's before they let the rest of the campers out, we had brought 2 campers from each cabin so we had roughly 50 campers aboard, of the Argo 2. Clarissa, the head of the Ares cabin had a different idea of an approach which mostly consisted of beating the Roman's and 'showing them who's the boss'.

Out of the many problems we have to face, which is a lot, considering if the Roman's attack us or not, the Argo 2 may malfunction because according to Leo the Argo 2 has been experiencing a few problems, or Clarissa may go ahead with her attack plan. Out of all of these problems and many more, the one problem that seemed to bother me the most was if Percy had regained his memory or not. I had been worried sick ever since I had found Percy's cabin empty 8 months ago.

Suddenly a hand was placed on my shoulder. Usually I would have attacked the offender, but then I heard the voice of my good friend Thalia.

"What are you doing out here Annabeth" asked Thalia, concern coating her words. I sighed knowing Thalia, I would have to answer or she won't stop bugging me.

"I'm worried that they Roman's may attack us" I answer her. She looked at me with a unimpressed expression and knowing look in her electric blue eyes. She looked young for her age with her choppy black hair, pale creamy skin, and a young face. She did not look her age of 20 something.

"Annabeth I know your worried about if Percy has gotten his memory back or not, well if not we can always beat the memories back into his kelp filled head" Thalia said with a smile gracing her face at the thought. I smiled with her even if it didn't bring me much comfort. I looked up to see Jason, Thalia's younger blood brother in the crows nest looking calm for a guy who was making himself a target. He had ruffled blond hair, ice blue eyes, he looked ruggedly handsome and in control—just like a son of Jupiter should.

Then I see Piper walking towards us with a hello kitty riddled tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, and hiking boots. Her chocolate brown hair that was cut choppy and uneven and blew in the breeze, with thin strands braided down the sides. She wore no makeup like she was trying not to draw attention to herself, but didn't work. She was beautiful, in a natural way. Her eyes seemed to chance color like a kaleidoscope-brown, blue, and green. She was so far the only child of Aphrodite that I could get along with since the rest of her sisters hit on Percy. That thought just brought up more insecurities in me ___**What if Percy already has a new girl friend...It has been eight months already and he is hot, powerful, not to mention too sweet and kind for his own good, he was also very brave**__, b_ut a small voice in the back of my head kept on reassuring me of his love and loyalty towards me."Ya, don't worry Annabeth were all here for you. Percy probably already has his memory back since Jason got his back not a while ago, plus I can feel the love you guys have for each other and its strong too, I can feel it." Her soothing comment soothed my fears more than Thalia's had. I mean she is a child of Aphrodite, she is supposed to feel these kids of things. _Right?_

I nod my head to her in gratitude.

As for the plan we were hoping that seeing Jason first the Roman's won't try to attack us, but hopefully Percy received the message we sent out earlier. We could now clearly see New Rome now and I'm blown away. _This can really help me with the plans for Olympus _I think. **'**_Hello Camp Half-blood and Sparky, this is your supreme captain speaking. We __are close to Camp Jupiter we have, like, 'bout...25 minutes or so left so hang on tight__**'.**_Leo's voice sounds around the magnificent flying ship. Jason drifted down towards us, using his power over the winds.

"Um...Hey Annabeth, Thalia, Piper" greeted Jason wrapping his arm around Piper, and Piper leaned into him. He was wearing a purple toga over his purple Camp Jupiter tee, faded blue jeans, and sneakers. Jason looked at me then looked away quickly as if he was trying to shield himself from me. Not that I could blame him or anything, I know that I've been acting mad and have been snapping at everyone and anything that talked to me.

"What do you want to ask me Jason" I ask him. He looks at me surprised, so does Piper and Thalia.

"What is Percy like" He asks hesitantly. I suck in a breath and let it out. I looked at Jason like I was reading him. He acted like my seaweed brain, but had more brains, though my seaweed brain been through more Jason, they both hated being leaders, there practically brothers.

"Percy's like you." I smile at him. He looked like he didn't believe me, but he'll find out when he meets Percy.

"whats it this time. Our same aura of power, our incredible fighting skills, or our natural leadership instincts" Jason asks me paranoid. I look at Thalia and Piper shocked. I knew Jason was worried about Percy and him sharing the role of leader together, and him worrying over Percy being more powerful then him, but I didn't know to what extinct.

"No" Thalia answers. "you guys are more similar in terms of personality. Both of you are generous, brave, humble, and loyal to your friends. Plus Percy hate being a leader either, but he's good at it. Did you know that when he held the defence against Kornos' army, he had only 40 camper, 30 hunters, and a dozen nature spirits? And he was up against hundreds of thousands of monsters?"

"Really?" asks Jason still suspicious. "Do you really think that Percy will help me lead the quest" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course he will!" I tell him fiercely shocked that he could doubt MY seaweed brain. He backs away slightly.

"Sorry" he mumbles quietly "um...can you tell me about his quests too" I shake my head no.

"That's for all of us to discuss together" he looked peeved, but didn't say anything. Then Leo's voice sound through the speakers again announcing that we are about to land. So me and Jason head towards the gate that will open us to the Roman's. _Percy I hope your okay and you remember me, and everything you've been through before this! _I silently pray to the gods for extra luck and faced the lowering gate. _Here I come Percy._

** Please Review! If I get at least 3 Reviews for this chapter I will start on chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2 Jason

11

Jason

When I was in the crows nest I heard Piper, Annabeth, and Thalia talking about Percy...again. I'm guessing that they were trying to reassure Annabeth, that Percy had regained his memories back and hadn't forgotten her. Percy Jackson, the hero of the Olympians. I wonder what he's like. Whenever I ask the Camp-Half blood campers about a story that involves Percy, they would either walk away sad and depressed or change the subject. Staring into the sky I thought about everything else that was on my mind like the Reyna and Piper situation. I know I'm dating Piper now, but Reyna and I had a close relationship that could have led us into dating. Oh_ gods Reyna's gonna kill me when we land _I think to myself.

Ever since I had regained my memories I've felt more complete. I have been missing my home, waking up to the clanging of swords and spears, I missed the neat freak god statue of Terminus yelling at me for an untidy hair cut, I missed my friends Dakota, Gwen, Bobby, Hazel, and Reyna. To stop myself from worrying over these things I flew over to the girls. I looked at Annabeth who looked better then she had in months, considering we are closer to Percy now. I quickly looked away when she saw me staring at her. Waiting for her to yell at me I was surprised that she smiled a little.

Then I thought of what Thalia had told me about Camp-Half Blood and Annabeth were like before Percy disappeared. Everyone was happy, the Pegasus stables were always empty because the Pegasus's were always being flown, the camp fires were full of laughter and mirth, the bonfire was go ask high as it could, the sword fighting arena was full of life. Now, though everything seemed gloomy. Annabeth was usually full of life, almost always smile (except when girls would hit on Percy), her laugh could brighten any room. I found that hard to believe that since all that she did was gloom around camp.

"What do want to ask me Jason" she asks. All three of us look surprised at her.

"Whats Percy like?'' I ask. she thinks for a moment.

"He's like you" she answers. I didn't believe her. I wonder what he could have done to earn so much respect from the Greeks. He probably just stood there watching while everyone else fought and took the credit. I have probably done more humbler and generous things then he had done in his life time.

"whats it this time. Our same aura of power, our incredible fighting skills, or our natural leadership instincts" I asks paranoid. Annabeth looks at Thalia and Piper shocked.

"No" Thalia answers. "you guys are more similar in terms of personality. Both of you are generous, brave, humble, and loyal to your friends. Plus Percy hate being a leader either, but he's good at it. Did you know that when he held the defense against Kornos' army, he had only 40 camper, 30 hunters, and a dozen nature spirits? And he was up against hundreds of thousands of monsters?"

"Really?" asks I still suspicious. "Do you really think that Percy will help me lead the quest" I asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course he will!" Annabeth tells me fiercely. I back away a little.

"Sorry" I mumbles quietly "um...can you tell me about his quests too" She shakes her head no.

When Annabeth and I walked out into Camp Jupiter all of the soldiers were armed and ready to defend their home, but when they saw me they all started to cheer and run towards me enveloping me in a huge wave of hugs and slaps to the back.

"Hey, everyone I'm back home" I say. Then I spot Reyna standing in her purple toga with Aurumcand Argentum at her flanking her. She runs up to me and catches me in a tight friendly hug .

"Its good to see you again" she mumbles into my shoulder. "I missed you"

"I missed you to" I smile at her and she pats my back.

"I hope the Greeks have been treating you well" she asks and looks at Annabeth with a raised eyebrow. I laugh at her expression and nod my head. She looked pleased with my answer so did the rest of the soldiers who were glancing at the Argo 2 with guarded looks.

"Enough with the celebrating!" Octavian screeched stepping out of the crowd hold his imperial gold knife and a poor teddy bear in his other hand. His blue eyes crazed, blond hair tousled. "These ___greacus_are obviously here to attack us! What are you waiting for! I understand that all of you are happy that our _friend _Jason Grace" Octavian sneering when he says my name "has returned. However we must deal with this monstrous crisis. He has come in a warship full of Greek demigods, who have been Rome's enemies for centuries. We cannot allow these vermin to enter camp! Attack them!"

"Back off Octavian" I growl at him. "These Greeks are not vermin. I have been living with them for the last few months, and I have discovered that they are smart, good people with strong warriors. They have come to form an alliance with us, Camp Jupiter, and pick up a few demigods to take with us to Rome and Greece for an important quest"

Reyna gives him a cold glare, but he doesn't back down "Back down Octavian! The Greeks are here to help us with the prophecy of the 7! You know its true" She tells him in a cold steely voice "And the Greeks have obviously been taking care of Jason! If he can trust them why can't we"

"They must have brain washed him! What are you fools standing around for _attack _them!" He shrills out. The Romans start to regain their postures of attack and defense. The rest of the Greek demigods come out of the Argo and stand next to me and Annabeth waiting for them to make the first move.

"STAND DOWN !" a powerful voice booms. The entire legion freezes. A 16 year old boy made his way through the crowd. He was tall, at least 6ft 1" an inch taller then me, lean, muscular guy who radiated power like an Olympian. He looked like a god in disguise. He was wearing an orange Camp-Half Blood tee-shirt, Dark blue faded jeans, and black worn converse. He had messy jet black hair, tan skin, and green eyes that changed from a deep blue, to a murky mysterious green, and a mix of both. It was the Lost hero of Camp- Half Blood, savior of Mt. Olympus, the son of Poseidon. Standing before me was Percy Jackson.

**__****Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

111

Piper

I was starting to freak out when the Roman's got into attack and defensive positions. So then I lead Thalia out to stand behind Jason and Annabeth a few seconds passed by when a powerful voice boomed "STAND DOWN!" The entire body of soldiers froze. A male walked out in front of everyone. He was tall, at least 6ft 1" , lean, muscular guy who radiated power like an Olympian. He was wearing an purple tee-shirt, dark blue faded jeans, and green worn converse. He had thick messy jet black hair, tan skin, a very visible 8-pack, and eyes that changed from a sexy deep blue, to a murky mysterious green, they looked exactly like the sea powerful, calm, dangerous, and unpredictable. He had the smell of the sea around him, salty, calming, and soothing. He had to be the hottest guy I've ever seen. I mean Jason is hot, but this guy is drop dead gorgeous, but i still love Jason more.

"It's time you meet" A girl that was standing close to the hot dude. She had dark brown hair that was thick and shiny, dark brown eyes that twinkled, and had on a purple bed sheet—I mean toga . She looked a the hot dude and back to Jason. Then all of a sudden Annabeth ran towards the hot dude and launches herself into his arms. She wraps her arms and legs around him and the dude just laughs at her. She pulls away and unwraps herself from him and gets an angry look in her eyes, the dude sets Annabeth down and starts to back away slowly.

"8 months, 8 months, Percy Jackson!"Annabeth yells. Wait that's Percy Jackson...The Percy Jackson! WOW he's hot. I can't believe that I'm saying this, but for once the my step-sisters are right Percy is hot! I can see why Annabeth was out of her mind about finding, because I mean hes hot, a lot of girls would love to date him. Yup, I'm right, theirs a bunch of girls staring at him with dreamy expressions and giving Annabeth jealous glares for even being close to him. I mean don't get me wrong, I know Percy's taken and I respect that,. Besides, I got my eye on a certain son of Jupiter. Plus you can literally feel the love that they have for each other radiating off of them.

"Sorry, its not my fault though." Percy says trying to defend himself.

"But you still could have contacted me. Do you have any idea how worried your mom was? How worried Paul was? We had no idea where you were until Jason came back from his quest months ago! You even called your mom and told her you were on another quest! Another quest Percy seriously! Do you have any idea how wori-'' Percy just stood there talking in her anger looking slightly amused. Then pulled Annabeth to him and hugged her to him and kissed her on her lips. That finally shut her up.

"Are you finally done, Wise girl" Percy asks amusement thick in his voice. She nods her head and smiles hugging him again. He looks up to see the rest of us that came off from the boat his eyes trail over all of us. His eyes lit up, glowing like the sun submerged in water. Beautiful. Leo walks down the gang plank and starts to stare at Percy with admiration clear in his eyes. Leo looked exactly like a Latin elf. With his black curl hair, pointed ears, and small height. He's been obsessed with Percy when he heard some of the things Percy's done, and wouldn't shut up about him unless Annabeth was there. She got upset whenever anyone would mention Percy's name and snap at them.

"Okay everyone go back to your activities" Said the girl in the purple bathrobe. The soldiers start to disappear into their activities soon the only ones left were Me, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and two Roman campers. Jason and Percy look at each other.

"Hey, my name is Jason Grace...Son of Jupiter, your Zeus" Jason says holding his hand out. Percy smiles and shakes Jason's hand.

"I've heard a lot about you hear, your a legend dude. Any way my names Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon...Your Neptune. And did you say your last name's Grace?" Percy asks his brows pulling close together in thought. Wow even his voice is gorgeous.

"Yup, my sister's name is Thalia Grace" Jason says uncertainly. Percy's eyes widen and looks at Annabeth. She nods her head. Jason looks over to us. "These are my friends, and we're three of the seven demigods of the prophecy of seven" Percy nodded.

"The names Leo. Leo Valdez. Son of the god of fire, crafts, and of the blacksmiths, Hephaestus. I'm the supreme captain of the Argo ll, the first fire user since 1966, and not to be vain or anything, last but not least I'm gorgeous." Leo said grandly making Percy chuckle, but pales slightly when Leo mentioned the fire, so did the other Roman soldiers.

"Ya, I've met your dad. He's cool" Percy says. Leo beams like he just finally had a reason to live again.

"My name is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, I'm also a charm speaker" I say. He looks at me and smiles.

"Your not one of those girlie Aphrodite girls are you" he state with a grin that could make a madman proud. Though he could pull it off. I nod my head seriously. He laughs "your just like Silena Beauregard, but your more the tougher version of Aphrodite" he says. His voice faltering when he mentioned Silena. "I've met you mom to Piper, and to be honest she scares me" Percy adds laughing to himself. His arm firmly placed on Annabeth's shoulder. I laugh along with him.

"I know she scares me to" agreeing to his comment laughing, his eyes twinkle with mischief. I looked next to me to see hoe Thalia was reacting, but she wasn't their so I look back at Percy to only see Thalia charging at Percy with a murderous gleam to her eyes.

"Where have you been Kelp for brain. Do you have any idea of what you put all of us through! Especially Annabeth. She was a wreak! Everyone's been out of their minds trying to look for you. So what do you have to say to that!" She growled in Percy's face punching him in the stomach, he grunts at the impact though looks amused.

"I missed you too Thal's" He says with a grin etched onto his face, hugging her. "I have a bone to pick with you. Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" He didn't look mad, but just sad that Thalia hadn't shared something like that with him. Thalia just laughed and shook her head in amusement. I look at Jason to see him glaring at Percy and Thalia in jealous.

Percy then looks at Annabeth who is giving the two Roman soldiers a questioning glare especially the girl with coco brown hair, caramel skin, and bright golden eyes. Percy looks where she's looking at understanding flashes across es his face.

"Guys these are my new friends they went on the quest with me" Percy says looking at Annabeth carefully.

"Hey my name is Hazel Levesque. I'm the daughter of Pluto your Hades. My power is to raise precious cursed gems from the ground" The girl says and does a demonstration by making a diamond appear from the ground.

"Um...My name is Frank. Frank Zhang. Son of Mars your Ares" at this all of us get a shocked expression except for Percy and Hazel " for his demonstration he turns into a eagle then back into himself. By now all of our mouths are hanging open well other than Percy and Hazel who look amused by our expressions. Annabeth smiles at them.

"Thank you for saving Percy's butt, when I wasn't there to" She smirks out. Percy's sticks out his tongue and huffs out a breath.

Hazel and Frank laugh "Ya I must admit it is hard to keep him alive" Percy glare at them with a smile on his face. That surprised me I though he would be on of those stuck up, thinks of himself of a god, a guy who thinks the world revolves around him. But in reality he really seems like a fun, cute, hot, funny, gorgeous, hot, generous, loyal, hot, awesome, did I mention hot guy?

"Um...Why don't we go somewhere more private" Percy says looking around at the people who were staring at us with curiosity.

"Ya why don't we go into the ship" Jason adds speaking for the first time since he introduced himself. I think he's intimidated by Percy, well I wouldn't be surprised if he was I mean the guy looked...I mean had a aura like a god. I wonder if Percy and Jason would get along. I hope because if they don't its going to be a big problem when we head out for the quest.

When we walking onto the ship Annabeth stayed plastered to Percy's side, like she thought if she let him go he would disappear again. Leo led us to a large blue door with Percy's name on it. When he opened the door I was breath taken and when I looked at the others they were to, except for Leo and Annabeth. The room had the walls and floor made from a dark brown wood, 2 black long leather couch facing each other with a glass table in the middle, and behind it were a bunch of pictures of Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and a bunch of other camp-half blood campers. There was a large blue bed in the middle with a bunch of green pillows, a plasma TV set on one of the two dark cheery wood dressers, the room had Poseidon's mark (the trident) all over the room. He also had his own en-suit bathroom! I look at Leo with a glare.

"Why couldn't you make our rooms like this Repair Boy" I grumble. He glares at me.

"Well...Actually Annabeth designed it" Leo says smirking towards Percy and Annabeth, who unsurprisingly was still attached to Percy, Thalia had an eye on him the whole time. Wow these two are really protective of him.

"I thought you'd miss camp so I put some of the things from you cabin in here" She mumbled into his chest embarrassed. He just said 'thank you'.

"So how much damage have you done to this place Kelp-for-brains, by the looks of the construction work happening you did a lot of damage" Thalia says amused yet worried. Percy looks down and sits on the couch. Annabeth sits on his lap, Thalia sits next to him and Leo next to Thalia, Me and Jason sit on the couch across from theirs.

"How about we share our stories" Percy says. We all nodded our heads and he started his story from his first quest to his most recent quest.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

V

Leo

Oh man. Oh man! When we landed I thought we were going to be dead demigod meat! But then Percy Jackson. Yes, _**the**_ Percy Jackson, the Percy Jackson that saved the whole world was there saving the day again. Though this time he saved the us from a crazy, teddy bear, murdering, mad augur by the name of Octavian. But then Percy Jackson came and put that idiot in his place. Whenever I see Jason I see him glaring at Percy. I thing its because he's jealous of Percy, I mean the girl he like, likes is making go-go eyes at Percy. So is his _almost_ girlfriend Reyna, who I gotta say is smokin hot! She wore a regal purple cloak over armor. Her chest decorated with medals. With dark, piercing eyes that glowed, and long black hair. I wonder if I will be able to talk to her?

When Percy said that we should talk in private I though he was a little paranoid, but then I looked around to see some people staring at us and trying to hear what we were talking about. So we headed onto the Argo ll. Oh man when Percy saw his room I think I saw a little drool coming out of his mouth, but I must have dreamed it. I'm mean he's **_Percy _****____****Jackson****_. _**I looked around the room and saw a picture it was different from the others because it wasn't a picture of some one from Camp or of Annabeth. The picture was of a girl with dark, thick, glossy black hair. The girl has emerald green eyes with clear, ocean blue spotted in them. Her Golden tan skin glowed with health. Her smile was bright and beautiful. I wonder if she's a daughter of Aphrodite?

I was going to ask Percy about the picture, but when I looked at him he was looking at the picture with a sad expression on his face. So I thought better of it. I started to pay attention when Thalia, the hot hunter of Artemis started to talk.

"So how much damage have you done to this place Kelp-for-brains, by the looks of the construction work happening you did a lot of damage" Thalia says amused yet worried like an older sister. I saw Jason glare at Percy when she did. Percy looks down and he sits down on the couch. Annabeth sits on his lap putting her head in the crook of his neck. I've never seen her this calm before and to be honest it kinda scared me a little. Thalia sits next to him still keeping a watchful eye on him. I sat with Piper and Jason.

"Hey, Percy you tell us about your quests. I mean you are a legend at Camp half blood and all" I asked excitedly, so excitedly that I probably looked like I just drank 3 gallons of coffee all together. Hey, don't judge me I _am _going to here about Percy Jackson's famous camp fire quests from _the Percy Jackson!_ Everyone nodded their heads so he started.

"My quest started when I was 12 years old. I was at a boarding school at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. We were at a museum, I was attacked by the fury Alecto who was supposed to be my math teacher. I was going back home when Grover got upset and handed me his Camp- Half Blood business card I didn't take him seriously so I ditched him when he said he was supposed to take me to camp..." Percy continued his story. Piper looked sentimental, sympathetic, and had an understanding gleam in her eyes. When Percy talked about how his mom was taken by Hades. Hazel paled and looked ashamed when she heard him say that. We were all amazed when he talked about him killing the Minotaur bare handed, beating Annabeth in his first capture the flag game, killing Medusa, and so much more. I was practically teetering in my seat so was everyone else other then Thalia and Annabeth. Jason was even awed by his accomplishments.

Percy is laid back and nicer than I'd excepted, I know that were going to be good friends I just hope that Jason and him get along. I'm not worried about Percy, but Jason's jealous. I hope this quest goes well or we'll really be dead demigod meat.


End file.
